Grocery Store Surprise
by fieryirishgirl
Summary: All Kitty wanted was a gallon of milk.Kyro Oneshot


It had been a simple trip to the grocery store to pick up some milk, but it turned into so much more.

Kitty Pryde yanked open the door to the local grocery store, and hurried inside. How a mansion ran out of milk, was a wonder to her. Sure superheroes needed to consume the proper amount of calcium like everyone else, but going through almost 2 gallons a day was just nuts.

"And of course the milk has to be at the back of the store." She murmured under her breath as she turned a corner, and ran smack dab into...

John Allerdyce didn't know what came over him when he filled out an application to work at a grocery store. Maybe it was because he had no money what so ever, and was really hungry. That's it, the lure of getting money and food from the same place must have caused a temporary lapse of insanity, though he probably wasn't as insane as the wacko that had hired him, and the basket case who thought up the idea of wearing a uniform to work. John looked down at the green smock he had the displeasure to wear.

"Oh well, at least I've got money." He muttered, still staring down at his uniform and not paying attention, as he left the canned goods aisle, turning the corner and running straight into Kitty Pryde, who fell to the floor at the impact of the run in.

"Watch the hell where you're going!" John spat, not noticing who he had run into.

"John?"

The mutant formally known as Pyro, was surprised to see Kitty Pryde, the ghost girl, sitting on the cold tile floor of the store, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What are you doing here Pryde?"

"Picking up some milk." She picked herself up off of the floor. "What are you doing wearing that?" Kitty motioned towards the grotesque smock.

"I thought it really brought out the color in my eyes." He answered sarcastically. "I work here, Kitten."

Kitty opened her mouth to either tell him off for calling her Kitten, or to ask why Pyro, Magnetos right hand man, would be working at a grocery store. She chose the latter.

"I need money and food. This place has both. I'm killing to birds with one stone." The pyromaniac answered truthfully, as he began to walk towards the frozen food section of the store.

"You could of always-"

"No," He snapped sharply, stopping in mid step. "You and I both know that there isn't any welcome mat laid out in front of me at Xavier's."

Kitty gave a small nod. John had betrayed the X-Men, her family. He had chosen to fight against them, and he wasn't going back on his decision. Kitty didn't even know why she was talking to him now. She should be ignoring him, or alerting the X-Men of his whereabouts, but that wasn't Kitty's style. Besides, what harm could he do to society wearing a smock?

"I missed you, when you left. I still do miss you John." Kitty was the only one who could call him by his birth name and not end up a burned crisp. Why she had that right, and no one else did, was a mystery.

John looked over his shoulder at the petite girl, no girl wasn't the right word. Kitty had been a girl when he had been at the Institute, but some time between she had changed into a young woman, who was now speaking again.

"I saved all your things, well most of it. Bobby had frozen all of your clothes before I could stop him, but all your journals, and your pictures I saved. They're in a box, in my room. I can drop them by sometime, if you like."

He nodded silently, and feeling that their conversation was over, Kitty turned to make her way back towards the dairy aisle.

"Did you read any of them? My journals?" John called after her, his voice more curious than accusing.

Kitty turned around, shaking her head no.

"You can read them, you know." She had the right to read his journals, just like she had the right to call him John.

A smile appeared on her face.

"I'll see you soon Kitten." He began walking, his shoes squeaking slightly on the tiled floor.

"I can't wait to see you in that smock again John. I'll make sure to bring my camera." Kitty yelled after him, her voice filled with laughter, and John knew that her eyes would be twinkling, like they always did.


End file.
